It's Been Awhile
by syntax glory
Summary: First Seiftis, it's a songfic involving Staind's "It's Been Awhile." Please review!


Disclaimer: "It's Been Awhile" belongs to Staind and FF8 belongs to Squaresoft. 

AN: Quiefer songfic. My first (which I think is too mushy and simple), be honest. Lyrics are in bold.

Lil Dedication: This is for my buddy Kalen who gave me insight!

* * *

**IT'S BEEN AWHILE  
** _by Ascendo Tuum_

Seifer watched her every move, being decent enough to turn away as she changed oblivious to his staring eyes. Fortunately, the window sill was strong enough to hold his weight as he crouched in an uncomfortable position, watching his blonde angel. The intense moonlight glared upon his gray trench coat, as he peered into the clear pane.

**It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
Since I first saw you  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
Since I could call you  
But everything I can't  
remember as fucked up as it  
all may seem the consequences  
that I've rendered I've stretched  
myself beyond my means**

It was all his fault. As usual, he had screwed things up- this time their relationship. Damn it, he had to leave her room in the wee hours of morning, after their night of passion, like a coward who couldn't face things. He made her feel like a whore. _Stupid me, _Seifer thought,_ I couldn't even talk to her about it…_ Seifer knew she had been crying for the past week, ever since the incident occurred. He had been watching her from the window, too craven to knock on her door and beg that she accept his apology. For the seven days he observed her, she sobbed all the time. _I made her cry. I'm a bastard, a gutless jerk._

**It's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
Subce I could say I love myself as well  
Since I've gone and fucked things  
up just like I always do  
But all that shit seems to  
disappear when I'm with you  
But everything I can't remember  
as fucked up as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered,  
I've gone and fucked things up again.  
Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away,  
Just one more peaceful day**

What he would give to ease the silence between them, to have a friendly conversation instead of the forced greetings! _Oh Quistis, I betrayed you._ _Left you in your room, like a fucking chicken. Maybe I am the chicken wuss…_ _Couldn't face her, just ignored her, what a fucking faint-hearted asshole I am… How could I do this to her?_

**It's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
Since I said I'm sorry  
Since I've seen the way  
the candle lights your face  
But I can still remember  
just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember as  
fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my  
father he did the best he could for me**

Seifer gulped down the unease in his throat and told himself, "I owe at least an explaination so maybe she'll stop weeping." Stealthily, Seifer left his location at the window sill then slipped into her dormitory room through means of an open window. "Quistis," He said quietly. _Hyne, at least let me enlighten you!_

She whirled around. "What are you doing here Almasy?" She hissed. She wouldn't even say his first name, she hated him so horribly. _So now the bastard has the guts to face me_. "Go away." Quistis snapped bitterly.

"Quistis, I-" Seifer began.

"Shut up Seifer! I don't even want to be near you anymore!" Quistis shrieked and was about to whip him with Save the Queen when he pulled her towards him and kissed her. _What is he doing?_ _I'm supposed to be hating him- but I can't. My mind wants too but my heart still wants him back._

"I'm sorry," he said after breaking the kiss. "I never meant to just ditch you and make you feel like a one-night stand." He watched her expression, feeling his heart sink another notch as each second ticked by. _Please, understand my regret Quistis. Never had I wanted to hurt you like this._

Quistis glanced up at him, seeing his glittering green eyes. "I thought… I was… but I guess I'm wrong, Seifer." She whispered. "I'm sorry too." With renewed bliss in her heart, she embraced him and felt his reassuring arms hug her back.

**It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry**

"I love you." Seifer murmured in her ear as she held him tight. _I never want to let you go._ "You'll always be safe with me," He assured her.

_Don't ever abandon me, Seifer, I'll die without you._ Quistis smiled gently before replying. "I love you too."

* * *


End file.
